1. The Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to adhesives, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to non-toxic adhesives for use in attaching ornamental accessories to living organisms, including humans and animals.
2. Description of Background Art
Personal appearance of living organisms, particularly humans and domesticated animals kept as pets, can be enhanced by attaching ornamental accessories such as hair bows, ribbons, earrings, and the like. On adults such ornamental accessories can often be added by using, for example, a hair clip integrated into the ornamental accessory. However, hair clips typically cannot be used on infants or small children due to the lack of hair. Some attempts have been made to provide adhesives materials for attaching accessories to infants and small children.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0121557 (published May 29, 2008 to Jacobsen) discloses a hair bow kit for infants and children comprising a supply of liquid adhesive and a plurality of infant hair bows. Jacobsen discloses three suitable adhesives for use in its kit, including: (1) a composition of polyvinyl acetate emulsion, phthalate ester, and vinyl polymer; (2) a commercially available adhesive sold under the tradename “IT STAYS!”; and (3) a commercially available adhesive sold under the tradename “BODY GLUE” formed of a composition of water, panthenol, PVP, polyvinyl alcohol, methylparaben, diazolidinyl urea. While Jacobsen claims that the above adhesives are non-toxic, Jacobsen's adhesives are non-natural and parents may be reluctant to apply chemicals with scary-sounding names to the heads of new born infants.
Parents, having concerns over commercially available adhesives, have tried using home solutions with more natural substances to attach accessories. For example, in the past, parents have attached bows to the head of infants by placing a dab of corn syrup on the underside of the bow and then firmly pressing the bow to the desired location. Corn syrup, however, has been found to be only suitable for small accessories. That is, experience has shown that corn syrup is unsuitable for holding large accessories in place for any extended amount of time due to the relatively weak bonding strength. Further, corn syrup is difficult to transport for personal use as it is only sold in bulky containers.
Despite the advantages of known adhesives, improvements are still being sought. For example, it would be an improvement to provide an all natural adhesive with superior holding characteristics as compared to the prior art. The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the present disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the present disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the present disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.